Dragón Emperador Del Equilibrio
by aten92
Summary: Un trágico suceso que marco su día feliz y especial en su peor pesadilla, un suceso que lo obligo a nacer por segunda vez en un nuevo ser perdiendo su humanidad, grandes retos deberá afrontar en su nueva vida, atraerá amigo como enemigos... su existencia traerá con sigo la preservación de mundo tanto humano como sobrenatural o su destrucción...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya que su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi n.n**

 **PROLOGO**

Una familia integrada por tres personas "padre, madre e hijo" se transportaba en un auto de regreso a casa luego de pasar un día especial en la ciudad de Kioto celebrando el cumpleaños del integrante menor de la familia quien quería conocer dicha ciudad y sus lugares emblemáticos ya que solo los conocía por lo que veía en documentales y series de animes. Sus padres al ver el entusiasmo del pequeño decidieron que su regalo de cumpleaños número doce seria llevarlo a la ciudad que tanto anhela conocer de cerca…

Era de noche desde la salía de regreso a la cuidad de koun donde reside la familia el pequeño no dejaba de decir lo fantástica que era la ciudad de Kioto y lo genial que eran sus lugares simbólicos además de repetir lo dicho por el guía que se encargó de organizar el pequeño tur por la ciudad que incluyo **Todos** los lugares que el pequeño quería visitar, no hay que decir que el guía estaba asombrado por que el niño conociera muchas cosas respecto a la ciudad y que no paraba de preguntar y preguntar cosas de dichos lugares las cuales el respondió con gusto al ver el entusiasmo del chico… los padres solo podían sonreír a la actitud del pequeño.

El padre conducía respetando los límites de velocidad estipulada evitando poner en riego a su familia o a cualquier otra persona… pero no todas las personas piensan de igual y ponen en riesgo su seguridad y de igual forma la de los demás… eso fue exactamente lo que hacía un conductor de un camión de carga pesada que su conductor en estado de embriagues maniobraba a su máxima velocidad que venía en sentido opuesto al vehículo familiar… tanto era el estado de alicoramiento del conductos del camión que no se dio cuenta del carro que transportaba la familia y menos el momento en que invadió el carril opuesto al suyo…

Para el padre de la familia todo paso en segundo y muy poco fue lo que pudo hacer al ver el camión de frente, solo pudo maniobrar un poco evitando la colisión directa, pero aun así la velocidad con la que se movilizaba el camión fue más que suficiente para mandar al vehículo familiar varios metros atrás al tiempo que daba varias vueltas por fuerza del impacto…

Los padres solo podían escuchar los gritos de miedo de su hijo y los golpes del metal chocando con el duro concreto de la vía con cada vuelta que daba el carro mientras vidrios fragmentados llovían dentro del vehículo provocándoles laceraciones a los tres ocupantes además de los golpes que les causaban contusiones y fracturas hasta que los tres perdieron el conocimiento… milagro o no, el auto no se incendió o exploto…

Por la oscuridad y la soledad de la zona y el hecho de que los únicos en el lugar estaban inconscientes, nadie pude ver como de la nada aparecieron cinco siluetas de personas translucidas alrededor del destrozado auto que segundos después se convertían en partículas de polvo que ingresaban al pequeño y maltrecho cuerpo del niño… y luego de este mismo dos peñas esferas de luz multicolor emergen y entran en los cuerpos de los dos adultos…

Unos diez minutos más tarde otros vehículos pasaban por la zona y se percataron del accidente y rápidamente se detuvieron y fueron a auxiliar a la familia mientras otro llamaba a una ambulancia y la policía… algunos fueron en busca del responsable al ver al camión a unos metros ocupando el carril opuesto a su sentido y no necesitaban ser unos genios para deducir que paso, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al encontrarlo aparentemente inconsciente pues se activó la bolsa de aire, aunque aparentemente más que inconsciente estaba… ¿dormido? Y rápidamente entendieron porque, en la cabina se encontraban varias latas de cerveza y botellas de sake…

Vente minutos más tarde tres helicópteros llegaron a la zona… dos de misión médica y uno de la policía… ya que el lugar del accidente estaba bastante retirado y en transporte terrestre tardarían mucho en llegar, rápidamente los médicos fueron a darle los primeros auxilios a los heridos al tiempo que valoraban sus estados, se sorprendieron al ver que luego del fatal accidente y quien sabe cuánto tiempo del accidente aún se encontraban con vida, aunque en delicado estado de salud, ya que luego de una valoración rápida arrojo como resultado golpes, laceraciones, traumas y fracturas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero quien estaba en estado más grave era el niño y los médicos sabían que tenían que actuar rápido si querían salvar a la familia pero sobre todo al niño por lo que no perdieron tiempo y con los helicópteros los trasladaron al hospital más cercano… por su parte los policía inmovilizaron y capturaron al conductor del camión quien estaba ileso, solo con alto nivel de alcoholemia ya que la cabina tenía un gran olor a alcohol además que también estaba las botellas y latas como prueba. Luego de una investigación se dieron cuenta que él era el responsable de accidente por lo que lo esposaron para llevarlo a prisión a la espera de que le dicten sentencia aunque durante todo el proceso aún estaba ¿dormido?…

Este trágico suceso traerá consigo un evento que con el cual no solo revolucionara el mundo sobrenatural, sino que lo sacudirá con gran fuerza… ante el nacimiento del ser que se creía un mito incluso en el mismo mundo sobrenatural… y cuyo ser es…

Bien mis estimados lectores he aquí el prólogo de uno de los fics nuevos proyectos que se me han ocurrido hace ya muchos meces mientras trabajaba en Ryuujin y leía algunos fics de la serie…

Me permito decirles que luego de este prologo esta historia no tendrá más publicaciones hasta que me deslíe de varios asuntos, en especial mis dos primeras historia… pero con mayor prioridad Ryuujin que es la que lleva más sin actualizar… sin desestimar que también repercutirá el interés que genere este mismo prologo… aunque no di mayor detalle ya que estos quedaran para cuando sea publicado el primer capítulo del fic. Si se da el caso de ser aceptada…

Bien sin más que decir nos leemos hasta una próxima actualización de mis otras dos historias… bey bey…


	2. Donde Todo Inicia

**Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya que su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi n.n**

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo…

*Hola, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc…

"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de documentos y palabras a resaltar…

- **Se fuerte por los tuyos y tus sueños** \- Ddraig o algún dragón hablando para todos…

[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig o algún dragón hablando con su anfitrión mentalmente…

["Hola todos…"] anuncio importante de algo…

 **XXXXXxXXXXX**

 **Donde Todo Inicia**

Un mes ha pasado desde aquel trágico accidente que cambió drásticamente la vida de la familia ahora conocida como "Hyoudou" los tres integrantes se encuentran en estado de coma a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de equipo médico quienes hicieron todo lo que pudieron para evitar que los integrantes de la familia terminasen en dicho estado no lo consiguieron…

En cuanto al responsable de aquella desgracia ahora se encuentra en la cárcel pagando su sentencia, un juez no dudo en hacer caer sobre el todo el peso de la ley y lo condeno a 50 años de prisión sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de apelación… luego de ver las pruebas recolectadas de la investigación de la zona de los hechos que arrojaron como único culpable al conductor del camión. La empresa dueña del camión y empleador del conductor que es una empresa muy reconocida de Japón anunciaron públicamente que se harían cargo de todo los gastos médicos e incluso si llegara a darse el peor de los escenarios los gastos fúnebres…

Pero regresemos con la familia Hyoudou…

Los médicos y enfermeras monitoreaban periódicamente a los tres integrantes notificando cualquier tipo de evolución u agravio en de su salud. Los dos adultos se recuperan muy lentamente pero de forma satisfactoria ya que la magnitud accidente que sufrió la familia, sumado al tiempo que tardaron en recibir atención médica, es un milagro que aún se encuentren con vida… pero el niño e integrante más joven de la familia no ha mostrado rastro alguno de mejoría y su estado es reservado. Además, los especialistas no saben si el chico pueda despertar del coma…

-0-

 **Mindscape de Issei…**

Se puede apreciar a un niño de doce años inconsciente en un espacio totalmente blanco…. Al tiempo de es rodeado por seis seres aunque una de ella destacaba entre las otras cinco…

La figura que resalta entre las demás es la de un enorme dragón occidental de color rojo y ojos color verde esmeralda…

Otra de las figuras es la de un hombre adulto en sus 50 y algo de edad, cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda color blanco ojos azules y barba, viste una túnica blanca con detalles color dorado… "Elohim".

Otra de las figuras es un hombre adulto entre unos 39 – 42 de edad cabello blanco plateado largo un poco más debajo de sus hombros, ojos de igual color de su cabello y viste una especie de armadura algo extravagante y una capa hasta sus tobillos… "Lucifer".

Otro de las figuras, otro hombre adulto en una edad similar a la de anterior, su cabello es color azul oscuro cabello largo hasta mitad de su espalda y ojos de igual color, también viste una armadura extravagante con capa… "Leviathan".

La siguiente figura, es otro hombre de edad similar a los dos anteriores, cabello negro corto y ojos de color azul oscuro, al igual que los otros dos viste una armadura extravagante y capa… "Asmodeus"

La ultima figura, es otro hombre de edad igual a los otros tres, cabello verde corto y ojos de igual color, e igual vestimenta… "Beelzebub"

- **Han pasado eones desde que peleamos y fui sellado en esta Sacred Gear. Nunca espere volver a encontrarme con ustedes, aunque fuese en estas circunstancias…**

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba Dragón Gales. Pero, tiempos oscuros se avecinan y para evitar que el equilibrio se vea más afectado de lo que ya está debemos intervenir. Después de todo, esto dio inicio por culpa de nosotros cinco, así que nosotros cinco debemos hacer todo lo que nos es posible por mantener este inestable equilibrio…

- **Lo entiendo, pero se dan cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad y peso que están por colocar en los hombros de este niño,** dice el ahora identificado dragón gales…

-Somos consciente de ello Sekiryuutei, pero como Elohim ha dicho, tiempos oscuros se aproximan y todo esto dio inicio con nosotros, así que debemos hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudar a enfrentar esta amenaza que puede traer consigo el apocalipsis…

- **Para que lo califiques de tal forma debe ser algo realmente de que preocuparse Lucifer,** dice el dragón…

-Lo es. Un grupo de terroristas se ha creado a la sombra de los ojos de todas las facciones…

 **-¿Y?** pregunta el dragón…

-Este grupo está conformado por renegados de las diferentes facciones, uno de estos grupos es conformado por nuestros descendientes, los sucesores de los Maou originales. Otro son magos renegados, Otra facción son los herederos de las almas de héroes de la historia los cuales son portadores de Longinus y Sacred Gear, entre otras más…

- **Y cuál es el punto…** **Beelzebub** , pregunta el dragón…

-Que todas estas facciones se están reuniendo bajo una misma bandera y usan como logo a "Ophis Uroboros" para atraer más miembros…

- **Eso si es un serio problema… Ophis es un ser que ni Alvion y yo seriamos capaces de derrotar incluso antes de que fuéramos sellados, su poder es varias veces superior a nosotros dos juntos,** dice el dragón…

-Pero ese no es el mayor de los problemas…

- **Y cuál es entonces…**

-El descendiente de Lucifer, está tratando de revivir a los dragones malignos. Pero el mayor de los problemas es que intenta liberar a Trihexa del sello donde lo encerró Elohim…

- **Leviathan… es una maldita broma ¿verdad?** Dice/pregunta el sekiryuutei…

-No lo es emperador rojo…

- **Los dragones malignos ya de por si son un dolor de cabeza, Ophis es algo de lo cual preocuparse. Pero, Trihexa es algo más allá de ser una amenaza. Y si se encuentra con el Gran Rojo es el presagio del fin de toda existencia si esos dos inician una pelea,** dice el dragón…

-Es por eso mismo que aremos esto. Este chico es la última esperanza que tenemos para hacer frente a este mal que se aproxima, dice Elohim…

- **Y que tienen pensado con mi portador. Teniendo en cuenta que si lo Yondais Maou y Elohim se han unido para esto, debe ser algo realmente grande,** pregunta/dice el dragón…

-Aremos realidad la existencia del ser que se cree un mito hasta en el mundo sobrenatural, dice Asmodeus…

- **¿Nephiliam?** pregunta el dragón sorprendido…

-Así es, afirma Lucifer…

- **Eh de admitir que me sorprende tal revelación. Ya que cada uno de ustedes estaba en contra de la existencia de este ser,** dice el sekiryuutei…

-Es verdad. Pero solo un ser como este podría hacer frente al peligro que se avecina, dice Elohim.

- **Un ángel que no puede caer y un demonio inmune a los elementos sagrados, además de contar con los poderes de ambas especies** , dice el dragón…

-Así es. Además, será portador de la longino Boosted Gear. Este chico será poseedor de un gran poder al igual que de una enorme responsabilidad, dice Beelzebub…

-Es verdad. Pero el poder puede corromper incluso a los puros de corazón, una vez nosotros hayamos hecho todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, será decisión de él si será alguien portador de luz u oscuridad. Aunque no será un ser con un poder como el de Ophis, Gran Rojo O Trihexa, si contara con el poder capas de golpear con gran fuerza este mundo. Heraldo de la salvación o destrucción, dice Asmodeus…

-Es por eso Dragón Gales que tú serás de gran importancia, debes ser la voz de la razón y sabiduría para el chico una vez nosotros hayamos partido concluida nuestra parte en esto, sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasió. Pero esto es algo que de una u otra forma nos involucra a todos, dice Elohim.

- **Aunque tienes razón en decir que esto nos involucra a todos de una u otra forma, no puedo asegurar o prometer nada. Como Asmodeus ha dicho, el poder corrompe hasta a los puros de corazón, antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear son prueba de ello, y con lo que planean con mi actual portador, lo cual lo convertirá en una de las existencias más fuerte de este mundo es imposible predecir qué camino tomara. Y teniendo en cuenta su condición actual y la de sus padres, si estos dos llegan a morir será algo que lo golpee con gran fuerza y lo empuje hacia el lado del odio y la venganza,** dice el dragón…

-En eso tienes razón, por eso no podíamos permitir que murieran y por ello los salvaremos, además uno será convertido en ángel y el otro en demonio. Y de esta forma seria explicada la existencia de un nephiliam, ya que no puede salir uno de la nada. Además, que al igual con el chico serán puestos al tanto de la situación y entrenados, responde/dice Lucifer…

- **Entiendo. Eso facilitara las cosas a futuro,** dice el sekiryuutei…

-Así es, en estos momentos una facción del alma y conciencia de Elohim debe estar hablando con la madre del chico, mientras al igual que facción de cada uno de nosotros cuatro con el padre. Ya que ellos fueron menos dañados en el accidente es posible ya que incluso estén entrenando, responde Leviathan.

- **Entiendo. Puede que en este "plano" puedan entrenar de forma teórica y mágica. Pero qué pasa con la física y práctica,** pregunta el dragón…

-Para eso hemos desarrollado un hechizo prohibido que fortalecerá el cuerpo de forma mágica, física y práctica, aun estado en este plano en el cuerpo se verán reflejados todos y cada uno de los avances que aquí se hagan. Este es un hechizo de fortalecimiento de cuerpo y alma, además que también contamos con la ventaja de que en este plano el tiempo corre de forma irregular ya que un mes en el mundo real aquí equivale a un año, dice Elohim…

-Así que cada uno de nosotros cuenta con un total de 5 años 8 meses para entrenar al chico en su estilo de magia y pelea, dice Asmodeus.

- **Comprendo, Así que ya tienen todo planeado** , dice el dragón…

-Sí. Planeamos que los padres del chico despierten del "coma" en el lapso de un año en el mundo real y el chico en tres, responde Beelzebub…

- **Y que será de ustedes una vez terminen su parte,** pregunta el sekiryuutei.

-Cuando hallamos terminado nuestra esencia se fusionara con el chico para que la transformación se complete en un 100 por 100 ciento, ya que en este momento solo está en un 25 o 35 por ciento. Lo mismo pasa con los padres, una vez este proceso se lleve a cabo la madre del chico será un ángel puro y el padre un demonio puro, mientras en el chico ambas partes serán puras. Nosotros una vez completado esto desapareceremos de todo plano, ya que ese es el precio a pagar para convertir al chico en un Nephiliam por nuestra condición actual, lo mismo pasar con los fragmentos de nosotros que están con los padres del chico, dice Elohim.

- **Veo, entonces todo está preparado, solo queda esperar a que el chico despierte para ponerlo al tanto he iniciar el entrenamiento,** dice el dragón…

-Sí. Ya es tiempo para que despierte, su cuerpo y alma ya han tenido que adaptarse a su nueva condición y desde este momento su recuperación dará inicio de forma muy lenta pero progresiva y satisfactoria, dice Lucifer…

Luego de la plática los seres esperaron a que el chico despertara para dar inicio a la que sería una larga conversación…

-0-

 **Mindscape de la señora Hyoudou…**

Se puede apreciar una singular escena bastante inusual, en la que un hombre adulto de cabello largo y blanco, vestido con una túnica con varis detalles de oro huir desesperadamente alejándose lo más posible de una mujer joven muy hermosa en sus treinta, pero furiosa de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y dos mechones enmarcan ambos lados de su hermoso rostro de facciones finas, ojos de igual color que su cabello, cuerpo de reloj de arena, pechos talla DD, largas y torneadas piernas, su vestimenta consiste en un vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco puro, de alrededor de unos 1.77/1.79 de estatura…

Bien regresando a la "peculiar" escena de persecución, en la que Elohim huye desesperadamente de la furiosa mujer ambos con sus alas de ángeles extendidas (10 pares de alas doradas para Elohim, y 3 pares de alas doradas para la mujer) Elohim maniobraba desesperadamente en el aire esquivando lanzas de luz y esferas de fuego dorado que le arrojaba la furiosa madre…

-COMO SE TE OCURRE CREAR SEMEJANTE MONSTRUOSIDAD DE SER QUE PUEDE MATAR A MI BEBE, grita la furiosa dama…

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… PERO POR TODO LO SANTOS, MEI. POR FAVOR TRANQUILÍZATE PARA QUE PODAMOS HABLAR, dice una aterrado Elohim…

-HABLAR NI QUE NADA. MI BEBE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO MIENTRAS ESE SER EXISTA, Y EL ÚNICO CULPABLE ERES TÚ, grita aumentado la velocidad de los ataques…

-LO SÉ. LO SÉ. PERO NO CREARÍA UN SER TAN PELIGROSO SIN UNA FORMA CON LA CUAL PODER ENFRENTARLO, grita el dios bíblico desesperado…

La mujer detiene su ataque y el peli blanco al percatarse de esto toma una respiración prolongada para recuperar el aliento… realmente es tal y como dicen no hay peor infierno que una mujer enojada, pero no se le compara con una madre preocupada por su hijo, algo lo cual descubrió y experimento de una forma no muy agradable…

-… bueno es verdad que Samael es la existencia más peligrosa que puede haber por su veneno altamente mortal para todo ser en especial los dragones. Pero hay una forma de contrarrestar este veneno, o mejor dicho hay un antídoto, el cual se puede elaborar con agua totalmente pura y hierbas que solo crecen en el jardín del edén. Hay un documento en el que era mi despacho personal con imágenes de las hierbas y pasos de cómo elaborar el antídoto, este no solo sirve para contrarrestar el veneno sino también da inmunidad a este por treinta minutos, responde Elohim.

-De acuerdo. Entonces continuemos con el entrenamiento, con este grupo que se mueve en las sombras y es de gran amenaza para todos no dejare que mi bebe cargue con todo él solo, debo ser lo más fuerte posible para ayudarle con todo lo que pueda, dice la señora Hyoudou….

-Si todo va como lo he planeado, lo más posible es que alcances el nivel Seraphin, con suerte podrías llegar a las 12 alas, un nivel igual al de equivalente al de un demonio de clase Maou. Aunque el nivel de doce alas doradas lo tiene Miguel actualmente, dice el antiguo líder de los ángeles.

Sin más el entrenamiento fue retomado y la madre del joven sekiryuutei daba más de su 100 por 100, ya que quería ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible a su hijo, ella era consciente de que es enorme el peso que recae en los hombros de su niño…

-0-

 **Mindscape de la señor Hyoudou…**

Se puede ver a dos figuras masculinas en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras otras tres observaban atentos el combate. Una de las figuras que combate es de alrededor de 1.80M de estará, alrededor de unos 30/32, cabello color castaño un tanto largo hasta la base de su cuello, varios flequillos enmarcan su rostro, ojos de color verde aceituna, un rostro atrayente para cualquier mujer, físico notable pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, con vestimenta de entrenamiento… el segundo es de alrededor 1.87/1.90 de estatura, de unos 39/42 años, cabello color azul oscuro cabello largo hasta mitad de su espalda y ojos de igual color, contextura igual al hombre castaño, igualmente viste ropa de entrenamiento…

Luego de varios minutos intercambiando golpes, ambos hacen distancia entre ambos…

-Haz mejorado Erik, ya puedes darme pelea por una hora. Un avance más que significativo, dice el Maou.

-Gracias. Pero aun no es suficiente si quiero serle de ayuda a mi hijo, y estoy más que seguro que Mei entrena hasta perder la conciencia ya que piensa igual que yo aún no estamos en un nivel en el cual podados serle de ayuda a Issei…

-No te mentiré, tu nivel actual en cuanto a resistencia, velocidad, agilidad y fuerza es de un demonio de clase alta, mientras tu manejo de poder demoniaco en un nivel de clase media, responde el Maou.

-Entonces aún hay mucho por entrenar y mejorar, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hijo se enfrenta a toda una organización criminal, dice Erik…

Así retoman el entrenamiento una vez más…

-0-

 **Mindscape de Issei…**

Se puede apreciar a un joven castaño de 12 años siendo observado por 6 seres de gran poder. En eso el cuerpo del chico empieza a moverse dando indicios de empezar despertar bajo la mirada de los seis seres…

El chico abre sus ojos y pestañea un par de veces para aclarar su visión, una vez hecho esto lo único que puede ver es una especie de techo totalmente blanco, apoyándose de sus brazos levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo y a su campo de visión entran los seis seres, pero su atención se enfoca en el que resalta entre todos ellos…

-¡UN DRAGÓN!... debo estar soñado, grita/dice Issei…

-En realidad no es un sueño Issei, dice Elohim…

El joven castaño se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de volver a hablar…

-Ne… ustedes ¿Quiénes son?...

-Bueno creo que lo primero sería decirte quienes somos cada uno de nosotros… Issei. Yo soy Elohim, el dios de la biblia y líder de los ángeles, esa sería la forma más fácil de decirlo para que lo entiendas…

-¡Tú eres Dios! ¡el Dios que mi amigo Shidou y su familia cree! dice Issei sorprendido por tal revelación.

-Así es Issei, ese soy yo. Aunque debo decirte que no es él, es ella. Ya que no es niño sino niña, afirma/dice Elohim…

-Shidou no es niño sino niña ¿Porque no me lo dijo? Dice/pregunta el castaño.

-Quizás pensó que ya lo sabias, responde el dios bíblico.

-Pero porque dices que eres "el dios de la biblia" acaso no eres el único Dios, pregunta el castaño.

-Eso es correcto. No soy el único Dios que existe, hay muchos otros Dioses, egipcios, nórdicos, shintos, hindúes, griegos, romanos y muchos otros, existes muchas facciones unas más conocida que otras pero las comunes y conocidas son la de los "ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios", responde el líder de los ángeles.

-Entiendo, dice el castaño.

-Bien. Siguiendo con las presentaciones, yo soy Lucifer, uno de los Yondais Maou…

-E…e…eres un "Rey Demonio", pe…pero ¿Por qué?, dice/pregunta el castaño.

-Tranquilo niño, no hay porque asustarse, no solo yo sino también mis congéneres están aquí, dice Lucifer…

-Bueno niño, yo soy Leviathan, otros de los Yondais Maou…

-Bien Issei, yo soy Asmodeus, y al igual que ellos dos, otro de los Yondais Maou…

-Bueno en cuanto a mí, soy Beelzebub, y al igual que mis congéneres el último de los Yondais Maou…

-Y para terminar la presentación, yo soy Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Rojo y uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales, y me encuentro sellado en la Sacred Gear de tu brazo izquierdo…

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que…

-¡TENGO UN JODIDO DRAGÓN EN MI BRAZO IZQUIERDO! Grita un más que sorprendido Issei al haber procesado las palabras de Ddraig…

-Esta juventud de hoy, se preocupa más por lo que ha dicho Ddraig, que por estar frente a los Cuatro Reyes Demonios y El Dios Bíblico, dice Lucifer…

-Eso es porque soy más impresionante que ustedes, dice el dragón con un toque de arrogancia…

-Ja. Si se te olvida te derrotamos junto al blanco, refuta el Maou.

-Es verdad. Pero aun siendo ustedes cinco junto a sus respectivas facciones y los ángeles caídos, la terminaron palmando junto con muchos de los suyos, dice el dragón rojo en burla.

-Bueno perdón. Pero no es que sea algo de todos los días que un dragón te diga que esta sellado en uno de tus brazos, dice Issei.

-Bueno eso es verdad hay que darle un punto al chico hay, dice Beelzebub.

-¡ESPERA! ¡Dios ha muerto! ¡No se supone que un dios es inmortal y no muere! Grita/dice el castaño sorprendido.

-Es verdad que un Dios es un ser inmortal, pero eso no quiere decir que no puede morir, un ser inmortales es inmortal hasta que algo o alguien es capaz de matarle, hay muchos seres inmortales en este mundo aparte de los dioses, pero aun así todos pueden morir, responde Elohim…

-Entiendo… creo… pero aun así ¿porque todos ustedes se presentan ante mí? dice/pregunta el castaño.

-No te preocupen, muchas cosas te serán explicadas. En cuanto a tu pregunta, te por qué a continuación, pero te pido que guardes todas tus preguntas hasta el final de la explicación, de acuerdo, responde Elohim…

El castaño asiente en respuesta… a lo que prosiguió una extensa charla/explicación que dejaría en vergüenza cualquier conferencia o debate político… los seis seres usaron las formas más sencillas que les fue posible para que un niño de 12 años fuese caspas de entender temas tan complejos, dicha charla se prolongó por unas cuantas horas hasta que termino, dando paso a la sesión de preguntas…

-ok. Bien primero lo primero, en el accidente que tuve con mis padres estábamos destinados a morir pero ustedes cinco nos salvaron, dice/pregunta Issei…

Los Maous y Elohim asiente en respuesta…

-Mis padres al igual que yo hemos dejado de ser humanos, ahora mi madre es un ángel, mi padre un demonio y yo paso a ser un hibrido ángel/demonio/dragón, dice el castaño.

A lo que los seis seres asienten en respuesta…

-La ostia, soy un bicho de lo más raro, 35% ángel, 35% demonio y 30% dragón. Igual no importa, al final sigo vivo y eso es lo que interesa ya sea humano o no, aunque al ser portador de la boosted gear no es que fuera del todo humano, dice Issei encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia…

A las seis entidades le broto una gota en la nunca al ver la reacción de chico ante el hecho de entender perfectamente que dejo de ser humano, todo bien, demasiado bien para ser exacto, ya que esperaron que se sorprendiera o asustara "aunque fuese un poco"…

-Valla. Lo tomaste mejor de lo que hubiéramos imaginado, no te molesta el que ya no sean más humano, pregunta Leviathan…

-Naaaa… si desde un principio no lo era. Además, al ser lo que soy ahora, seré mas fuerte de lo que iba a ser cuando despertara la Sagred Gear que porto, bueno si hubiera logrado llegar a hacerlo, y lo otro es que si alguna vez me encuentro con mi amiga le presumiré que soy un ángel, bueno en parte, responde Issei con una sonrisa zorruna.

A los seis les creció la gota en la nunca, realmente se lo tomo demasiado bien… pero eso era más bueno que malo…

-Bueno, regresando a lo importante, todo dio inicio en la guerra entre las tres facciones. Ahora me podrían decir quien fue el que inicio dicha guerra y porque, dice/pregunta Issei…

-Bueno. La guerra la iniciamos los demonios, más bien yo, dice Lucifer rascándose la mejilla…

-Y ¿Por qué? pregunta Issei una vez más…

-Para resumirlo, digamos que estaba molesto y quería vengarme de Elohim por haberme echado del cielo, responde el Maou.

-Solo por eso, sin ofender, pero honestamente me parece un motivo muy estúpido e infantil, es como si un niño es castigado por sus padres y hace algún destrozo o travesura para vengarse o para demostrar su enojo, responde el castaño.

El Maou tubo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco a te las palabras del chico

-Y ustedes tres ¿porque la se unieron a la guerra? Pregunta Issei una vez más.

-Yo quería pelear contra Elohim. En cuanto a Asmodeus y Beelzebub lucharon en la guerra porque Lucifer y yo la iniciamos, responde Leviathan…

 **¡Paff!**

El peli castaño se da un face-palm…

-Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi corta vida…

-Hey mocoso más respeto, dice Lucifer ofendido.

-Dejando eso de lado. Ddraig junto a su antítesis "el blanco" en su pelea llegaron al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre las tres facciones y terminaron de desatar el caos arrasando con todo y todos a su paso, ahora pregunto ¿Por qué peleabas con el blanco cada que se encontraban? Dice/pregunta Issei.

Elohim al igual que los cuatro reyes demonios les causo gran curiosidad saber el motivo del porque ambos dragones pelean desde hace eones…

- **La vedad es que no recuerdo por qué peleamos, creo haberlo olvidado desde hace ya varios siglos tal vez milenios, así que solo peleo con el cada vez que nos encontrábamos y lo mismo ha sido con cada portadores,** responde el dragón…

Al Dios bíblico y los cuatro Maou les brota una gota en la nunca ante tal respuesta…

 **¡Paff!**

El peli castaño se da otro face-palm…

-O por favor… esto es ridículo. Que sigue ahora, Elohim-jiji sella a ese tal Trihexa gastando gran parte de su poder y así fue a la guerra aun sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo lo cual fue una de las causas de su muerte, dice Issei con sarcasmo…

El mencionado mira a otro lado mientras silba… el castaño se da cuenta de su acierto y…

 **¡Paff!**

Un tercer face-palm…

-Lo dicho… bien sigamos, luego de sus muertes se generó un desequilibrio entre lo sacro y lo demoniaco. Al igual que fallos en el sistema de Elohim-jiji creo, tras sus muertes y antes de dejar el plano de los vivos cada uno emplearon un hechizo permitiéndoles vagar por el mundo presenciando varios acontecimientos hasta día de hoy que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto ante las acciones que está llevando a cabo esta organización criminal que por dichas acciones puede terminar de alterar el ya frágil equilibrio o llevar al mundo a su posterior destrucción, dice issei.

Los cuatro Maou y el Dios bíblico asienten en respuesta…

-Esta organización terrorista se conforma por facción, entre las más resaltantes están la de los demonios que está conformada por los descendientes de los cuatro Maou originales, la de los herederos de las almas de los héroes y que son portadores de Sacred Gear, la de los magos, entre otras. Todo bajo el logo de Ophis Oroborus para atraer más integrantes a dicha organización terrorista, pero el verdadero peligro no es Ophis, sino el descendiente de Maou lucifer que está buscando medios para descubrir el lugar donde Elohim-jiji sello a Trihexa para luego tratar de liberarla y hacer algo de lo más estúpido con su poder, dice el castaño…

El Dios bíblico y los Maou asienten en respuesta una vez más…

-Para Tratar de impedir los peores escenarios los cinco han diseñado un plan en el cual la pieza clave e indispensable para ellos soy yo, haciéndome revivir o renacer como una criatura considerada un mito hasta en el mundo sobrenatural. Luego de renacer "proceso que ya se completó, en parte" me entrenaran para controlar en el mayor grado posible los poderes que heredare de cada uno de ustedes, dice Issei una vez más…

Los seres asienten en respuesta una vez más…

-Para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento estaré en estado de coma por tres años, los cuales aquí en el espacio dimensional de la Boosted Gear equivalen a 36 años, en los cuales cada uno de ustedes me entrenara por periodos de 5 años 8 meses, el entrenamiento será intelectual/teórico para conocer **Todo** lo referente al mundo sobrenatural "en especial las tres facciones bíblicas", físico, mágico y manejo de armas, en cuanto a Ddraig me instruirá en todo lo que tiene que ver con el manejo de su poder y la Boosted Gear, dice el peli castaño…

Los seis asienten una vez más en respuesta…

-Y para aprovechar todo el entrenamiento, usaron un hechizo para que todo el avance efectuado aquí se vea reflejado en mi cuerpo real, dice una vez más Issei.

A lo cual las entidades asienten en respuesta…

-Bien. Con todo dicho demos inicio con esto ya que hay mucha tela que cortar, dice el peli castaño…

-De acuerdo. Bueno aunque dada tu nueva condición, tus cualidades físicas son bastante altas aun comparadas para con las de un humano dedicado a entrenar periódicamente incluso a tu corta edad. Pero aun así necesitamos mejorarla aún más y q tú te acostumbres a tu nueva condición por lo que empezaremos con solo ejercicios básicos por un tiempo flexiones, sentadillas y algo de carrera para aumentar tu velocidad, pero antes unos estiramientos no estarían de más para entrar en ambiente, dice Elohim.

Luego de unos diez minutos de ejercicios previos…

-Bien ahora empecemos con 600 flexiones y sentadillas después aremos un recorrido de tres o cuatro horas, a medida que vallas mejorando aumentaremos el número de repeticiones e intensidad, dice Elohim…

Luego de varias horas el castaño completo la rutina de ejercicios y de esta forma dio inicio la etapa previa de lo que sería un extenso entrenamiento…

Esta fue una rutina que duro alrededor de unos seis meses cada vez aumentando la intensidad hasta llegar a un punto en el las flexiones de forma total mente vertical con un solo brazo y su dedo pulgar con una repetición de diez mil hasta cambiar de brazo y hacer las mismas repeticiones, igual las sentadillas eran diez mil pero con un "poco" de peso extra, la carrera de igual forma corría mientras tenía que arrastrar una gran roca atada a su cintura, fuera del peso extra en sus hombros… luego de la rutina de ejercicios sigue la charla sobre el mundo sobrenatural…

-Bueno Issei te felicito has mejorado mucho, ya podemos pasar a la siguiente formación la cual será entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, te instruiremos en varios estilos conocidos como karate, artes marciales chinas, muay thai y yuyitsu, junto a otros mucho más antiguos. De esta forma podrás crear un estilo propio que se adapte a ti, dice el Dios bíblico.

Así dio paso a una nueva rutina de entrenamiento en la que los Maou y Elohim le enseñaban sus estilos propios al castaño, cada uno se tomó en periodo de un tres meses para instruirlo, además sin dejar de lado en entrenamiento básico, solo que ahora Issei cuenta con varios sellos especiales que aumentan el peso de su cuerpo y lo limitan en ciertos aspectos obligándolo a esforzarse más, aunque los sellos ayudaban a fortalecer el resultado del entrenamiento… he igualmente se le seguía enseñado sobre el mundo sobrenatural…

-Bien Issei. Se podría decir que la segunda etapa del entrenamiento se ha completado, pero eso no quiere decir que será dejada a un lado, al igual que los ejercicios básicos, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se seguirá practicando. Ahora seguiremos con el entrenamiento de manejo de armas, se emplearan varias pero nos centraremos en la que te sean más atrayentes, dice el Maou Beelzebub…

El Maou peli azul y el peli castaño se encontraban frente a frente y ambos sosteniendo una espada… el castaño basándose en lo que ha visto en animes toma postura aunque mal ejecutada y con muchas aberturas en su defensa, Issei se lanza en un ataque de frente realizando un corte diagonal que el Maou bloquea sin esfuerzo…

-Mal. Aunque tu ataque contaba con fuerza y velocidad, dejaste muchas aberturas en un combate real eso puede costarte la vida. Al igual que tu postura y el agarre la espada tiene varias aberturas y falencias, dice el Leviathan…

A la observación hecha por el Maou, el castaño asiente y hace distancia entre ambos…

-Primero te enseñare la forma correcta para sostener una espada y unos concejos básicos, la espada debe ser sostenida suelta pero firmemente. Debe actuar como una extensión natural del brazo dominante. Deba haber un espacio entre las manos, esto permite una mejor movilidad del arma. La mano dominante debe estar junto a la guardia; este es el centro de balance del arma. La mayoría de la fuerza de agarre es aplicada por el dedo pequeño y el dedo índice se usa como balance. Equilibrio, mantén tu cuerpo equilibrado para que puedas atacar o defender sin recibir golpes. Siempre deja tus pies separados a la misma altura que tus hombros y cuando te muevas, muévete de un modo en que tus piernas queden separadas. Nunca tengas los pies cerca el uno del otro. Sostén tu espada para que la puedas manejar fácilmente. Observa los movimientos de tu oponente y aprende cuándo se mueva para atacar y lanza un contraataque. Sé rápido. Cuando estés defendiéndote mantén la hoja cerca de ti así no te estiras para bloquear, y siempre intenta contraatacar los ataques de tu oponente. Una postura firme y una apropiada ubicación de los pies son la clave para el equilibrio. Cuánta más toque la suela de tu pie al piso, más firme estarás en el suelo, lo que te dará más fuerza para tus ataques. Para mantener el equilibrio, intenta deslizarte sobre tus pies en vez de levantarlos y dar pasos. Inclinarte hacia adelante levantando el talón también disminuye tu firmeza contra el suelo, así que ten cuidado de cómo colocas y utilizas tus pies durante cada golpe porque le puedes dar una buena oportunidad a tu oponente para que te derribe. Mantén la postura derecha y tu pecho y torso hacia adelante lo que impide que pierdas el equilibrio cuando muevas la espada y te permite esquivar cualquier golpe fácilmente con un simple giro, en vez de tener tu torso de costado, lo que te fija en una posición que sólo te permite esquivar ataques de una sola dirección, dice el Maou…

-Entiendo, responde Issei…

Retomando su postura para iniciar un nuevo ataque, una batalla sin cuartel se daba en la sala Issei atacaba con fuertes golpes que el Maou bloquea y esquiva sin problema, el combate se prolongó por barias horas hasta que el castaño callo de rodillas por el cansancio…

-Bien. Tu resistencia, fuerza y velocidad han aumentado de significativamente, ya que puedes enfrentarme por más de cuatro horas, aunque no es una batalla real es un avance muy importante. Dejemos hasta aquí de momento hasta que te recuperes para retomar el entrenamiento y pasare a enseñarte técnicas de ataque, defensa y contraataque, así que aprovecharemos el descanso para seguir con las "clases" del mundo sobrenatural, dice el Leviathan…

Así se prolongó la tercera parte del cronograma de entrenamiento que tomo alrededor de dos años, Issei luego de los cuatro primeros meses de entrenamiento se decidió en enfocar con mayor dedicación en el manejo de la espada y lanzas… de igual forma no dejo de lado el entrenamiento básico y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de terminada cada sesión de entrenamiento seguían las clases del mundo sobrenatural…

-Niño. Espero estés listo porque ahora es donde el entrenamiento empieza a complicarse, desde este momento empezara la parte para que aprendas a usar los poderes demoniacos de tu parte demoniaca y sagrado o luz de tu parte angelical. Eso sí, al igual que hasta el momento, los entrenamientos que has terminado no serán dejados de lado ya que los seguirás teniendo en práctica para mantenerte en forma y seguir mejorando en ellos. Bien, tiempo de entrar en materia, el poder demoniaco no es diferente a la magia ya que esta misma se deriva del poder de los demonios ya que fue interpretada del sistema mágico de los demonios, y quien lo hiso fue el legendario mago Merlín Ambrosius, pero no nos desviemos del tema. "La magia podría definirse como la perfecta alineación en un sistema de energías, conjuntadas a través de simbólicos gestos, verbos, instrumentos, herramientas y símbolos capaz de alterar la reglas conocidas de la naturaleza." Has entendido lo que te he dicho, dice/pregunta el Maou Lucifer.

El castaño asiente en respuesta…

-Bien para no tener problemas en el entrenamiento practicaremos el dominio de la magia elemental de uno en uno es decir entrenaremos el elemento fuego hasta que lo domines a la perfección, luego pasaremos a el manejo de la poder que heredaras por mi siendo este la firma de la casa Lucifer original que es el "Fuego Del Purgatorio" un poder que compite en capacidad destructiva/desintegración con el poder de la destrucción de la casa Bael. Aunque solo yo he podido usarlo a dicho nivel… luego pasamos al viento siendo instruido por Beelzebub una vez lo domines a su totalidad te instruirá en el dominio de su firma el "viento negro"… Agua con Leviathan, una vez la controles a un nivel avanzado te instruirá en su firma que es el dominio de esta misma en todo sus estados, además del control de otros fluidos los cuales no entrare en detales el mismo será quien te los explique… trueno con Asmodeus, una vez lo controles a un nivel avanzado, te instruirá en su firma que es un control de este mismo a un nivel que muy pocos pueden llegar aunque no se compara con el domino que tienes los dioses como Thor, Zeus o Susano, y también en la capacidad que solo Asmodeus tiene que es la de detener el tiempo él te explicara más sobre dicha habilidad, pero eso te lo explicara él; y por ultimo Elohim te entrenara en el uso de tu poder sagrado o luz, y el fuego sagrado... Bien Primero el fuego porque al ser un dragón tu afinidad con este es mayor y dominaras más fácil q el resto, una vez domines todos los elementos pasaremos a la siguiente formación, dice el Maou…

El castaño asiente en respuesta listo para lo que será el inicio un difícil y duro entrenamiento…

Primero inicio con el entrenamiento del dominio del elemento fuego tardando 6 meses para logran un completo dominio sobre este, luego vino la parte difícil, el control del poder concedido por el Maou Lucifer el "fuego del purgatorio" el cual es un fuego color purpura oscuro con ligeros toques negros, un poder que le tomo tres años y medio en logar controlar aunque no a su máximo nivel pero si a uno más que satisfactorio dejando al peli platino más que satisfecho…

-Bien Issei, hemos terminado con el primer elemento el fuego controlándolo a su perfección, además de controlar a un grado más que satisfactorio el fuego del purgatorio. Debes seguir entrenando con él para que lo lleves a su máximo nivel donde serás capas de quemar el alma de tus enemigos, dice el Maou…

-Lo are Oji-san. Después de todo aunque no sea tu descendiente directo llevo con migo la firma de la casa del Lucifer original a diferencia de cierto "dúo" a pesar de ser descendientes originales, por lo que debo controlarla perfectamente, responde el castaño…

Quien luego de todo el entrenamiento su apariencia ha tenido varios cambios, creció varios centímetros, su físico incremento ligeramente sin llegar a ser exagerado pero si marcado, su cabello tomo una tonalidad castaño claro, el cambio más notorio son sus ojos ya que se puede apreciar un heteronomía su ojo izquierdo es color verde esmeralda mientras el derecho castaño con un ligero toque dorado…

-Así se habla muchacho, serás quien levante una vez más la estirpe Lucifer a su antigua gloria (ya que mis dos únicos descendiente vivos, uno es un maniático obstinado con el poder y dominación, mientras el otro con lo que ha tenido que vivir terminara como un loco batallador, deseoso de venganza y asexual ya que con tales pensamientos no se enfocara en nada mas), dice/piensa el Maou.

Cuando Beelzebub iba a tomar la palabra, para sorpresa de todo los presentes "Los yondais Maou, Elohim, Ddraig e Issei". Partículas de polvo de color violeta de arremolinaron a unos metros del grupo y en un destello del mismo color que segó a los presentes y una vez seso, todos pudieron apreciar a una hermosa mujer que no aparentaba más de sus 20 años y unos 1.65/1.68 de estatura, cabello largo color lila y liso hasta medio muslo de cual dos mechones enmarcas su cara a ambos lados, ojos de igual color, rostro hermoso de facciones finas libre de cualquier tipo de imperfección, piel blanca pero saludable, en su oreja derecha se puede apreciar una especie de adorno u arete de plumas, un cuerpo espectacular que cualquier mujer desearía ya es poseedora de una perfecta figura de reloj de arena "pechos talla E, cintura de pequeña y anchas caderas", piernas largas y torneadas. Su indumentaria consiste en un vestido de una sola pieza de color violeta claro el cual toca por completo el suelo, sin mangas con detalles de plumas blancas y dorados de color dorado, el vestido en la parte del cuello que es en cierta medida alto pero sin llegar a ser exagerado es atada con hilos de oro, con un escote que deja apreciar parte de los pechos de la hermosa mujer, el vestido tiene una abertura que inicia desde la parte baja de la cintura e inicio de la cadera que expone toda la pierna izquierda y en esta se puede aprecia una media de ceda color negro que llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla pero más debajo de la mitad del muslo, Zapatos con tacón de color rosa oscuro, en su brazo izquierdo lleva una especie de manga de color turquesa y detalles de plumas rosa y doradas y bordes blancos en la parte inferior y superior, en su brazo derecho un guante negro sin dedos y en su dedo medio un anillo de oro con una piedra precios rubí, además de que todo su antebrazo es protegido por un armadura de igual color que la manga izquierda con el adorno de una pluma color dorado, y el último elemento de la indumentaria de la mujer es una capa que llega hasta sus tobillos de igual color que la manga y la armadura solo que el fondo es color azul oscuro…

Los Maou, Elohim y Ddraig estaban más que sorprendidos al ver a la hermosa mujer ya que sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba. Mientras Issei estaba curioso de quien podía ser, así que hiso lo más todos arriamos en dicha situación…

-Ne… y tu ¿Quién eres Onee-chan? Pregunta el castaño con una ligera inclinación de cabeza…

La acción de Issei solo hiso que la mujer reaccionara de una forma que los Maous, Elohin y el dragón no espero…

-¡KAWAIIIIIIIIII!...

Fue el grito de la mujer quien abordo al castaño en un poderoso abrazo al tiempo que presiona el rostro del castaño en sus generosos pechos, Issei al verse abrazado por la bella mujer, su rostro fue cubierto por un más que notable sonrojo… el resto observa la peculiar escena con una gota en la nunca…

-Lilith. Si no fuera porque en este plano no es necesario respirar te difería que lo soltara antes de que se asfixie, pero aun así que sería bueno que lo hicieras, dice el Lucifer…

-Ufufufu… celoso Luci-kun~, pregunta la mujer aun abrazando al castaño pero ya forma más dócil y sin presionar el rostro de este entre sus pechos…

-No exactamente. Pero parece que Issei no está acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto o interacción a tal grado con las mujeres y le es un poco incómodo este tipo de situaciones, responde el Maou viendo el sonrojo atómico en el rostro del Cataño.

-Ara ara~ Así que te llamas Issei… Ufufu… te ves adorable con ese sonrojo "Ise-kun~", dice la ahora identificada Lilith.

Las palabras de la mujer causaron que el castaño creara una nueva tonalidad de rojo…

-Dejemos las bromas para más tarde. Creo que lo importante es saber cómo llegaste aquí, dice/pregunta Lucifer…

El rostro de la mujer cambio a una expresión seria, por medio de un círculo mágico creo un cómodo sofá en el cual todo asiento y en su regazo sentó Issei al cual parecía haberse encariñado rápido, demasiado rápido…

-Luego de que cada uno de ustedes pereciera en la gran guerra me percaté de que todos y cada uno de ustedes uso un hechizo prohibido el cual les permite a sus almas permanecer en el plano de los vivos, yo tampoco estaba en el mejor de los estados ya que recibí varias heridas que no me permitirían sobrevivir por mucho tiempo así que hice lo mismo ya que sospechaba que lo habían hecho por algo, así que permanecí a la sombra esperando a que ustedes actuaran, así que una vez sentí sus auras emanando del cuerpo del chico aunque fuese de forma leve deduje que fuese lo que fuese que hallan planeado ya lo habían iniciado, y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, responde la peli violeta.

-Veo. No por nada eres en tu tiempo ostentabas el título de la demoniza más fuerte y astuta, dice Elohim.

-Gracias por el alago Elohim. Pero ahora quiero saber que planean hacerle a Ise-kun, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes cinco se han reunido para un mismo propósito ha de ser algo realmente grande, dice/pregunta la mujer.

Lucifer suspira con pesadez y procede a contarle todo y el motivo por el cual dejaron sus diferencias de lado y se aliaron para combatir un mal que afecta a todo y todos. Además, de que puede llevar al fin de toda existencia…

-Así que Rizevim-kun es la mente de tras de toda esta locura, le eduque lo mejor posible para que fuera alguien llevara a los demonios al progreso, no para que hundiera al mundo en el caos, dice la mujer con pesar.

-No debes culparte por ello, distes todo de ti, pero el eligió su propio camino aunque no fue el mejor, ahora lo que queda es detenerlo antes que todo llegue a un punto donde sea irreversible, dice el Maou peli plata.

-Pero Ise-kun es muy joven, porque tiene que recaer sobre él tan gran responsabilidad. Porque tener que cargar con los errores que nosotros cometimos en el pasado, protestaba Lilith abrazando al castaño de forma maternal.

-Yo tampoco quisiera dejar sobre un niño tan gran responsabilidad. El no merece cargar con nuestros errores y ser quien tenga que remediarlos, pero se nos acaba en tiempo y debemos actuar pronto, el enemigo crece y avanza cada día. Issei es el mejor de los anfitriones que hemos podido encontrar, dice Elohim.

-Aun así…

La peli lila no pudo continuar ya que el castaño la interrumpió…

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mi aun sin siquiera conocerme. Pero no te preocupes, la responsabilidad que he de cargar es pesada lo sé, la misión que he aceptado es realmente difícil lo entiendo. Pero he hecho mi elección y no voy a dar marcha atrás, la única razón por la que aún estoy vivo es porque ellos me han salvado a mí y a mis padres, aunque esta segunda oportunidad trajo consigo un precio a pagar estoy dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, de las herramientas para ello se me están haciendo entrega, el resto depende de mí y sé que mis padres me acompañaran en este difícil camino por lo que no voy a estar solo, incluso no estaba solo desde un principio si los escenarios hubieran sido otros ya que Ddraig iba a estar con migo, responde el castaño sonriendo.

-Ise… fue el susurro de la peli lila al escuchar las palabras del castaño.

-El chico tiene una voluntad de hierro y determinación inquebrantable con la que puede mover el mundo si se lo propone. No podíamos encontrar mejor candidato para dicha misión que él, lo que nos resta es prepáralo lo mejor posible para los retos que tendrá que enfrentar, creer en él y en que sus esfuerzos no serán en vano y conseguirá completar tan difícil labor, dice una vez más Elohim.

-De acuerdo. Pero también voy a ayudar en el entrenamiento de Ise-kun, después de todo yo también fui participe para que todo esto terminara tan mal, dice Lilith con seriedad dando a entender que no va a aceptar un no como respuesta.

-Como quieras Lilith, te encargaras del entrenamiento intelectual y táctico, además de las clases para que aprende de todo el mundo sobrenatural, dice el Maou peli plata.

La peli purpura asiente en respuesta…

-Yo complementare las clases del mundo sobrenatural con lo que pueda faltarle aprender. Además, enseñarle sobre las Sacred Gear, como crearlas, sus funciones, códigos de programación y reprogramación, todo sobre estas, algo que le será de mucha ayuda ya que tiene que enfrentar a muchos usuarios de estas y las cuales en su mayoría serán Longuinus, dice Elohim…

Continuaron conversando por más de una hora reajustando el cronograma de entrenamiento…

-Bien ya con los nuevos ajustes al programa de entrenamiento, es momento de retomar con este ya que el tiempo se agota y el enemigo no espera. Ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento para el dominio del viento y posterior control de la firma de la casa Beelzebub original el viento negro, así que en marcha, dice el Maou peli verde.

Con todo dicho se inició la práctica para el control del elemento viento y la firma de Maou de pelo verde… un entrenamiento que se tardó varios años para alcanzar un dominio perfecto en el viento, en cuanto al poder que le fue otorgado por el Maou, al igual que con el fuego del purgatorio logro dominarlo a un nivel que dejo al peli verde satisfecho. Las formaciones terminada anterior mente no fueron dejadas de lado y siguieron practicándose paulatinamente. De igual forma en cada pausa Lilith procedía con las clases del mundo sobrenatural, la instrucción para desarrollar la capacidad táctica y analítica del castaño por medio de partidas de ajedrez (N/A: cabe resaltar que el castaño no ha podido ganarle un solo juego a la demoniza.)… la demoniza se prometió a si misma hacer del castaño aparte de un ser de gran inteligencia, también lo aria un analista y estratega a la hora de combatir. Además, de muy astuto para que "nadie" pueda aprovecharse de su "pequeño príncipe o príncipe" como ella le dice cariño, el castaño también la llama Li-chan y en pocas ocasiones Onee-chan, lo cual le encanta a la demoniza. Lilith en los pocos años que ha pasado cerca al castaño se ha vuelto muy apegada a él al punto de llegar a ser un poco posesiva. La peli violeta también lo instruyo en modales de alta sociedad, etiqueta, baile de salón, etc. Y lo más importante la interacción con el sexo opuesto y como tratar a una dama, "el castaño no era ingenuo, el sabia de donde vienen los bebes"… también se encargó de que el castaño disfrutara de su niñez o lo que le queda de ella, a lo cual el lucifer no le agrado y protesto argumentando que no podía desaprovecharse de tal forma el tiempo, lo cual le valió una paliza por parte de la demoniza que le hiso recordad porque es la mujer demonio más fuerte.

-Bien muchacho, has completado el domino de otro elemento y controlas en un nivel más que satisfactorio el viento negro, solo tiene que seguir practicando con él para que lo controles a su máxima capacidad, dice el Maou satisfecho con el progreso del castaño.

-Gracias Oji-san. Llevare la sangre del Beelzebub original a un nuevo porvenir. Se alzara una vez más pero para no volver a caer, responde/dice el castaño…

-Sé que lo aras Issei, contigo renacerá no solo la línea del Beelzebub original sino también la de los otros tres Maou originales, después de todo eres y serás el que lleve las tres facciones bíblicas a un nuevo rumbo donde no haya que pelearse los unos con los otros, sino unir fuerzas para enfrentar un val que se avecina, dice el Maou peli verde.

-Bien. Issei ahora es momento de que entrenes con migo en el dominio del elemento eléctrico y la firma de la casa Asmodeus original que es la capacidad de detener el tiempo, habilidad que solo yo logre dominar. La capacidad de detener el tiempo es una habilidad de doble filo, por ello debes tener cuidado del cómo y cuándo usarla, dice el Maou peli negro…

-Entiendo. No voy a abusar de dicha habilidad y solo la usare si es estrictamente necesario, responde el castaño.

-Ok. Ahora iniciaremos con el entrenamiento…

Una vez terminada la plática se procedió con otro largo periodo de prueba, el entrenamiento duro varios años en los cuales Issei aprendió a producir electricidad y controlar los ataques eléctricos de los enemigos, aunque solo sean ataques de nivel bajo y medio ya que algunos de alto nivel solo puede anularlos no controlarlos. Con la habilidad de detección de tiempo solo fue todo un reto aprenderla y llegar a dominarla hasta cierto nivel, ya que solo puede detener el tiempo dentro de un determinado rango de distancia por un límite de tiempo, puede detener a personas con un poder inferior a él, ataque y objetos… pero aún le falta por dominar más dicha capacidad pero aun así la controla a un nivel satisfactorio. Con Lilith progresaba de forma sobresaliente para deleite de la demoniza que se encontraba satisfecha de avance que mostraba el castaño en sus "estudios" ya que agrego nuevos temas al programa de enseñas los cuales eran matemáticas, historia del mundo humano, biología, filosofía, lenguaje, ciencias, todo lo relacionado con las aras de estudio del mundo humano, el castaño al enterarse de esto lloro a cataratas ya que ni en estado de coma se salvó de tener que estudiar, ya que a diferencia de los Maou y Elohim, Lilith se dedicó a informarse todo el tiempo… de igual forma siguió con practicando de manera paulatina los entrenamientos previos ya concluidos para no perder condición y seguir mejorando.

Ahora se encuentra frente al Maou Leviathan listo para iniciar su entrenamiento con el último pero no menos importante de los reyes demonios…

-Bien Issei, espero estés preparado. Con migo entrenaras el elemento agua para que lo controles a voluntad en todo sus estados. Una vez hallas alcanzado un control avanzado de este iniciaremos con la parte difícil que es controlar otros líquidos tales como veneno, sangre, jugos gástricos y otros fluidos corporales, pero esta habilidad tiene una restricción o limitante y es que solo se aplica en personas que tienen una voluntad más débil que el usuario, dice el Maou peli azul.

-Entiendo. La parte de controlar el agua en todos sus estados me parece fantástico, pero la parte de los fluidos corporales me da algo de escalofríos y nauseas en ciertos aspectos, dice el castaño.

-Bueno es de esperar ya que la idea de hacer explotar a una persona usando sus fluidos corporales puede perturbar a muchos, responde el Maou con simpleza.

-No era necesario ser tan gráfico con la explicación, dice Issei.

-Bien dejemos la charla para después y pasemos a la acción…

Una vez iniciado el entrenamiento Issei se preparaba para concluir el último de sus entrenamientos de control elemental, este podría decirse fue el más fácil de todo en cierto punto ya que la manipulación omnipotente del agua y sus estados no fue para nada sencillo, lo fácil se debe que al no haber forma de practicar el control de los fluidos corporales, esta parte fue más que nada teórica y extremadamente grafica para desagrado del castaño al escuchar las barbaries que puede lograse con dicha habilidad, luego el Maou le enseño el uso de maldiciones que puede emplearse por medio de sellos puestos en el enemigo o el uso de una habilidad que el mismo creo empleando el hielo la cual llamo "hielo maldito" (N/A: nada original lo se…) y como ya se había hecho costumbre Lilith en cada pausa procedía a reanudad su propio entrenamiento con el castaño (Lectura, historia del mundo humano y sobrenatural, mitología, táctico, matemáticas, lenguaje, política, etc) sin dejar de lado las clases de baile, modales de mesa, vocabulario para las reuniones de alta sociedad, etc… definitivamente para el castaño lo más difícil hasta ahora ha sido el entrenamiento con la demoniza…

-Bien Issei, ya hemos concluido el entrenamiento de la manipulación del agua y sus estados, la creación armas de hielo y sellos malditos, lo cual aprendiste en un nivel más que satisfactorio. Solo te queda practicar el control sobre los fluidos corporales y seguir entrenado para aumentar más tus habilidades, dice el Maou.

-Entiendo Oji-san y no te preocupes, aun después de que despierte no dejare de entrenar. Sino todo lo contrario, será cuando más entrene, responde el castaño.

El Maou asiente satisfecho con la respuesta del chico, al igual que los otros reyes demonios que también estaban satisfechos con la respuesta.

-Bien Issei. Una vez culmines tu entrenamiento con migo finalizara esta etapa del entrenamiento. Yo te instruiré en el uso de tus poderes angelicales o celestiales, tales como el poder de luz y el fuego santo. Además, de explicarte la jerarquía utilizada en el cielo, la creación, programación, reprogramación y función de las Sacred Gear, y por último lo que te haga falta saber sobre las demás mitologías, dice Elohim.

El castaño asiente y estaba más que preparado para en ultimo reto que sería el más largo de los entrenamientos para culminar esta etapa del entrenamiento…

Sin sé que decir se inició con la formación, fueron varios años, primero se inició con la manipulación de luz en la creación de armas para el ataque y muros o barreras para la defensa, luego siguió la manipulación del fuego sagrado que se usó para reforzar las armas creadas a base de luz y el ataque con el mismo en forma de esferas de fuego o en defensa levantando un muro de fuego, luego al llegar a un grado avanzado de manipulación en ambos poderes se pasó a un nuevo nivel, la creación de en criaturas animadas tales como "dragones, aves, lobos, tigres, leones, zorros, etc" el límite en dicha habilidad es la imaginación del castaño, luego para concluir se pasó al uso de la misma del aura sacra para el exorcismo o purificación. Completado a un nivel satisfactorio el dominio del poder sacro y el fuego santo, prosiguió la explicación de todo sobre las Sacred Gear "tipos/clases, habilidades, fortalezas, debilidades, limitaciones, etc. Pero la parte deificil fue como era de esperar no iba a ser para nada fácil entender el mecanismo de creación, programación, reprogramación, limitación. Y sellado del alma de una creatura en las Sacred Gear de tipo Longuino, pero aun asi con paciencia y dedicación el castaño fue capaz de entenderlo. Luego Elohim pasó a explicarle de todo lo referente al reino de los cielos, y para finalizar alguno que otro dato sobre las demás facciones del mundo sobrenatural…

-Bien Issei, concluido esto se da por finalizada esta etapa del entrenamiento, lograste llegar a un nivel satisfactorio en el control de tus poderes angelicales. Aunque todavía tienes que mejorar en ellos, haz conseguido alcanzar un nivel que rivaliza con Miguel el arcángel y actual líder de los ángeles lo cual es muy bueno, dice el ex-líder.

-Gracias Oji-san, seguiré entrenando para ser aún más fuerte y poder hacer frente a la organización que se mueve en las sombras, responde el castaño.

-Y respecto a tus habilidades demoniacas tu nivel es comparable al de un Maou, pero aun ese no es tu límite, tu fácil mente puedes trascender esa línea llegando aún más halla, tienes un potencial ilimitado. No solo en tus cualidades demoniacas, sino también en angelicales, con tu salida al mundo traerá con sigo una nueva era no solo para los demonios sino también para los ángeles, ya que tu revelación traerá consigo un gran cambio en todo el mundo sobrenatural, dice el Maou peli plata.

-Agradezco sus palabras, no dejare que sus esfuerzos y las esperanzas que han puesto en mi sean en vano. Cumpliré mi misión, no pienso dejar que el mundo se hunda en el completo caos por la ambición de un solo ser, responde Issei.

-Sabemos que así será. Ddraig que tan factible es la condición de Issei para que logre alcanzar el Balance Breaker, dice/pregunta Elohim…

-He estado monitoreando su condición desde el inicio del entrenamiento, por lo que puedo asegurar que su estado actual es más que perfecto para lograrlo, solo necesita de un estímulo para que lo alcance, responde el dragón.

-Eso es perfecto. Ya nosotros hemos completado nuestra parte, dejamos el resto en sus manos, pero antes aún nos queda algo por hacer…

Los cuatro Maou y el dios bíblico se acercan al castaño colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de este. Cada uno de ellos explota su aura, las cuales cubren por completo al castaño en un aura multicolor quien siente como sus poderes demoniacos y angelicales se elevan de manera explosiva, luego de varios minutos el aura que fluye de cada uno de los líderes hacia el castaño desaparece al igual que la que lo cubre disminuye lentamente; luego siente una ligera molestia en su cabeza la cual se va agudizando al tiempo que procesa rápidamente nuevos conocimientos, su vista se hace borrosa y final mente pierde el conocimiento. Antes de que se desplomara es agarrado de sus hombros por Elohim y Leviathan…

-¡Issei!

Dice Lilith quien rápidamente se acerca al castaño tomándolo entre sus brazos…

-Que le ha pasado, pregunta la peli violeta.

-Se ha desmayado a causa de tres efectos. Primero el proceso de "conversión/transformación/mutación/evolución" como quieras llamarlo, se ha completado a su cien por ciento dándole un esto puro en su parte demoniaca y angelical. Segundo, al usar nuestras auras expandimos aún más sus núcleos de poder demoniaco y angelicales que le permitirá alcanzar un nivel de poder nunca antes visto en un ángel y demonio, pero tomara varios años para que lo logre. Tercero, le hemos otorgados nuestros conocimientos para que lo complemente con lo que ya sabe, y si te preguntas porque no lo hicimos desde un comienzo, el hacerlo lo habría matado de un derrame cerebral por la sobrecarga de información, responde el Maou peli plata.

-Quieres decir que alcanzara la clase "super demonio" y un poder comparable al de Elohim en sagrado, pregunta Lilith.

-Alcanzar dichos niveles puede hacerlo, lo que queremos decir es que si él se lo propone puede trascender dichos limites, ya que eso es lo que es un Nephiliam, un ser con un poder incomparable, responde el dios bíblico.

-¿Qué tal lejos serás capaz de llegar? Ise, se pregunta a sí misma la peli violeta.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá, ya que su misma vida y destino es una paradoja, responde Asmodeus.

En eso los cuerpos de los cuatro demonios y el dios bíblico, empiezan a volverse translucido…

-Ya ha llegado el tiempo de nuestra partida de este mundo en todo plano, pero aun no hemos completado nuestro último cometido. Debemos borrar la maldición de la Boosted Gear, dice Elohim…

Los cuatro Maou elevan una de sus manos y una gran cantidad de energía oscura cargada de emociones negativas proveniente de todos los lugares y ninguno a la vez cubre por completo a los cuatro demonios.

-Bueno, ya es momento. Adiós Lilith, cuídate y cuídalo. Se su guía junto al Emperador Rojo en tan difícil camino que deberá recorrer. Me satisface haber podido llegar a buenos términos Sekiryuutei, dice Maou peli plata para luego desaparecer junto con la energía que lo rodaba en partículas color plata y negras…

-Adiós Luci-kun, responde la peli purpura con pesar en su voz.

-Bueno también llego nuestro momento de partir…

-Dejamos el resto en sus manos…

-Se encontraran con grandes obstáculos en sus caminos, pero lograran rebasarlos…

Fueron las palabras de Leviathan, Asmodeus y Beelzebub antes de desaparecer en partículas azules, negras y verdes.

El único que era Elohim y debajo de los pies de este un gran circulo dorado se creó el cual se extendió por todo el lugar…

-He quitado los ellos que restringen la mayor parte de tus habilidades originales Ddraig e impide que sean usadas, de igual forma quite el sello que impedía al usuario usar todo tu poder. También quite el sello de penalización por el uso de la Juggernaut Drive, pero Issei deberá entrenar mucho con ella para que pueda controlarla sin que tenga que entrar en un estado de frenesí, aunque también puede buscar una variación de la Juggernaut Drive donde pueda usar todo el poder de esta sin los efectos nocivos… bien solo quedan dos detalles por concluir…

El dios bíblico eleva una de sus manos y un brillo de color dorado segó a la demoniza unos segundos…

-Te encontraras con alguien que te brindara su apoyo en tan difícil camino que deberás recorrer…

Las palabras del ex-líder confundieron a la peli violeta…

-Terminemos con esto…

Elohim exploto su aura Sagrada iluminado una vez más todo el lugar….

-He purificado la Boosted Gear eliminado el resto de la maldición causada por los anteriores portadores al sucumbir a causa de la Juggernaut Drive, solo resta que Issei los haga "reaccionar" de su estado "comatoso" por así decirlo… bueno ya todo está hecho, es momento de que parta. Díganle a Issei que hemos partido sin remordimiento alguno ya que creemos plenamente en que será capaz de superar todo y cada uno de los retos a los que se enfrentara, que se alzara como vencedor ante la amenaza de se aproxima, que no pele porque nosotros le hallamos dado esta misión sino que lo haga por lo que el crea correcto, por proteger a quienes ama y por sus sueños, de ahí obtendrá la fuerza que necesita para levantarse con más poder para seguir adelante. En esta vida está permitido caer pero es una obligación levantarse y seguir adelante…

Luego de aquellas palabras de despedida el ex-líder de los ángeles desapareció al igual que los Maou, en partículas de polvo dorado… el aura de cada uno de ellos dejo de sentirse dando a entender que habían desaparecido de un todo y para siempre… la demoniza cerro sus ojos y tomo una profunda respiración para calmarse y despejar su mente, no es momento para lamentarse, ellos tomaron una decisión aun sabiendo el precio a pagar al final y partieron de todo plano sin arrepentimiento alguno. Además, tenía una labor que cumplir acompañar a Issei y ser la voz de la razón para él.

-Bien Sekiryuutei, ahora todo queda en nuestras manos. Hay que esperar a que Ise-kun despierte para reanudar el entrenamiento ya que está en sus últimas dos etapas, mientras tú lo instruyes en el uso de tu poder, yo complementare su formación mágica con el uso de círculos mágicos para la ejecución de hechos de más de un elemento, defensa ya sea por medio de círculos o barreras para que no tenga como única línea de protección la armadura del balance breaker una vez lo alcance, círculos mágicos de transporte para que se mueva de forma rápida a grandes distancias y hacerlos más complejos para que no sean fáciles de bloquear o anular, también podríamos crear ataques dragonicos por medio del uso de círculos mágicos, dice la demoniza quien aún mantiene al castaño en sus brazos.

-Me agrada la idea, de igual forma yo puedo enseñarle a usar brechas para su desplazamiento, ya que estas no dejan rastro de aura haciendo imposible cualquier tipo de hecho de rastreo, responde/dice el dragón.

-Entonces todo está decidido. Una vez Ise-kun se recupere, le explicaremos la última etapa del entrenamiento para iniciarlo lo más pronto posible ya que no falta mucho para que despierte del coma, dice la peli purpura.

Lilith por medio de su poder invoco/creo una cama tamaño king en la cual acuesta al castaño y ella se acuesta a su lado abrazándolo afectuosamente… el dragón solo se limitó a observar la escena…

 **-0-**

Bueno gente, aquí esta otro capi más, léanlo y digan que les parece esta nueva historia que me he inventado. Por favor críticas constructivas con pro en ayudar, no destructivas con intención de molestar/insultar o cualquier otro propósito con intenciones negativas…

Trate de corregir errores la mayoría de los errores pero puede que se hallan escapado uno que otro. Luego de esta actualización no sé cuándo vuelva a publicar otro capítulo más… la verdad es que estoy con muchos y serios problemas por lo que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea buscar soluciones a dichos problemas, no sé ni cómo carajos fue que logre escribir este capítulo aunque la verdad en ciertos aspectos es relevante pero capítulos como estos son necesarios para aclarar dudas e inquietudes.

A los lectores/seguidores de mis otros dos fics, les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado aun. Pero como he dicho antes, no pienso someterme al capricho de unos idiotas que se creen con derecho a mandarme como si fueran mi empleador. Además, estoy con problemas hasta el cuello y por más que trato de buscar maneras de salir de ellos, voy cayendo más al fondo… bueno no me extenderé más y tampoco voy a dar tantas explicaciones… así que para no dar más vueltas os digo que actualizare cuando pueda, ["lo cual aplica para mis tres historias"]…

Sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes Aten92… bey bey…

.


End file.
